Folger's House
by Sand n' Sable
Summary: The commercial with the couple? From the 1980's? I'm ending it my way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N--Does anybody remember the old Folgers House commercials with the romantic couple? The last thing I remember of them, she had just introduced him to her son. I'm trying to take of after that. Disclaimer-I do not own Folgers coffee nor the commercial ,I'm just getting a story out of my head.**

The phone rings at a secretary's desk at a advertising company, the pretty secretary sits down to answer it and on the other end of the line is another pretty woman and the secretary says:

"Folgers House, how may I direct your call?"

There is a slight hesitation in the woman's voice and she asks:

"Um, I don't know, the person in charge of public relations?"

The young secretary tells her without a moment's hesitation:

"He is in a meeting, may I take a message?"

The woman on the end of the phone says:

"Well, my name is Beth Farmers, my number is 555-525-4983 and well, I would like to request a 100 lbs. of Folgers House Coffee for my wedding"

The secretary stops her writing on the pad and looks confused then asks:

"For your wedding? Why?"

The woman chuckles then says:

"Well,. That's a long story…"

The secretary drops everything she is doing and listens to the Folgers saga.

* * *

At that same time in a town in the middle of New England, a lovely young woman with red hair and blue eyes and stylish clothes on, sits down with a steaming cup of hot coffee next to her equally charming and handsome fiancée and she says:

"I think we may get all the coffee for the wedding"

He blows on the coffee to make it not so hot then softly says:

"It really wouldn't bother me if we didn't get it, just as long as we get married"

She smiles and takes a sip of her coffee.


	2. Chapter 2 Happiness

Everybody was busy doing something, the room was buzzing with excitement...it was just women in the room, there was four of them in dusty rose dresses. Bridesmaid dresses and one was running to another room that was closed, she had a delicate veil in her hand, that had a white headband with diamonds and small flowers adoring it and she goes into the closed off room then a few seconds later, a beautiful red haired woman wearing it and a antique white dress that has a princess waist line, the top of the dress is solid satin with a white lace collar and she goes and looks in the mirror for the last time and one of the other women hand her a banquet of sweet pink roses and they all giggle and they all file in line, one behind the other and slowly walk down the hall with sweet organ music playing and then a tall, older man with balding hair, comes up to the bride and asks in a soft voice with a slight New England accent:

"Are you happy Beth?"

She looks at him with small tears in her eyes that could match the diamonds in her headband:

"I'm happy daddy"

He pats her arm and interlocks his with hers then says:

"That's all that matters"

He takes her down the hallway and stairs elegantly and proudly. The church organ starts playing 'Here Comes the Bride' and they go down and they see Beth's future husband with his attendants standing proudly then when Beth and her dad finally get to the pastor, he asks:

"Who gives this woman to be wed?"

Beth's father looks at her then back at a lovely middle age woman sitting on the first pew in a powder blue dress and hat and she smiles and he says:

"Her mother and I"

He gives Beth's hand to her fiancee' then the pastor proceeds with his questions then finally Beth and her husband give each other a gentle but passionate kiss then they run down the runway.

After a while, they are all in a large room with what seems like hundreds of table set up is actually only 25-50, but at the head table is Beth Farmers, her new husband and her family and his family. Another young , handsome man stands up and claps his hand then clears his throat then says:

"I'm Justin, Steven's brother as some of you may or may not know, I'm standing up here to make the toast…."

He bends down slightly to pick up a Folger House coffee mug and then holds it up high and says:

"For those who are wondering why we have Folger's House coffee for the toast….Beth and Steven met because of this coffee, it's a long story, maybe someday the story will get out"

A small murmur of laughter goes out along the crowd and when they die down, Justin says:

"May Justin and Beth have a long and happy, healthy marriage!! To Justin and Beth!"

Everybody toast's with the coffee and tinkling of the glass is heard all over and Justin and Beth kiss again.


End file.
